Metamorfosis
by chipikroou
Summary: Shino sale de misión y Kiba es el encargado de cuidar a la pequeña Cho, hasta que su madre vuelva. En un arranque de aburrimiento, Hanabi decide hacer una pequeña travesura.


_Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto y lo que eso implica._

* * *

_Metamorfosis_

Kiba observaba a su mejor amigo, casi dormido, casi, de no ser porque tenía una pequeña de cabellos negros en los brazos, que no dejaba de moverse y de jalarle cada parte de la cara, estaba seguro que ya se hubiera quedado dormido. Se relamió los labios, esquivando una mano rechoncha y pequeña que amenazaba con clavarse en su nariz y cambió el peso de su cuerpo a su pierna izquierda. Al parecer Shino había dejado de hablar al fin.

– ¿Algo más, maniaco sobreprotector?

Shino se acomodo los lentes, deslizándolos por el puente de su nariz y observó a Kiba escéptico, ignorando el mote de momentos antes. Aunque…

– Ahora que lo mencionas, si.

Kiba casi dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, casi, Cho lo tenía bien agarrado por la boca y no permitió movimiento alguno.

– Si la llevan al parque, tengan cuidado, las mariposas le llaman mucho la atención y las persigue.

Kiba enarcó ambas cejas y volteó a ver a la pequeña, que ya había sacado su manita de cierta cavidad y no dejaba de reírse, no tenía idea de que era tan gracioso, pero mientras dejara su cara en paz, que se riera lo que quisiera; apretó un poco los dientes al escuchar a Shino repetirle, todas y cada una, de las cosas que había mencionado antes. Ahhh, si le hubieran dicho que se tornaría así de desesperante al ser padre, se la hubiera prensado dos veces antes de incitarlo a dar un paso importante con una chica.

Que, para su desgracia y asco, era su hermana.

Levantó ambas cejas al escuchar a la pequeña volver a carcajear y escuchar la voz del Aburame en la lejanía, como un molesto mosquito zumbándole en el oído. Un movimiento a su lado lo hizo desviar la atención de su sobrina y su cuñado-mejor amigo, ahí estaba Hanabi, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y moviendo las manos, invitando a la pequeña a irse a sus brazos, la pequeña Cho no dudó en dar un salto hacia la castaña. Y Shino no dejó de hablar, a pesar de que Hanabi le saludó e intentó hacer un comentario sobre el clima, los intentos de su novia habían fallado rotundamente.

– Shino, no es que te queramos correr ni nada, pero se te hará tarde. Yo me encargaré de los pañales de Cho no maten a este grandulón.

Kiba aprovechó el momento de confusión en su cuñado y asintió. – Si, Hanabi estará aquí hasta que vuelvan, que te vaya bien.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta. Si, justo en la nariz de Shino, sí, el podía volverse desesperante cuando se trataba de la pequeña Cho, que en esos momentos estaba jugando con el cabello de Hanabi, que no lucía muy contenta con su despedida.

– ¿Qué?

– Eso fue sutil. – Dijo, mientras acomodaba mejor a la niña en sus brazos. – Casi ni sintió el rechazo… y estoy segura que Sakura podrá reconstruirle la nariz.

Soltó una carcajada y rodeó a la castaña por los hombros. – Le estaba haciendo un favor.

Cuidaría de la pequeña Cho durante tres días, en lo que Hana regresaba de su misión, así que sin más, inauguraba la guardería. Lo bueno que la pequeña sabía entretenerse sola, en cuanto Hanabi le tendió sobre una cobija y le puso unos cuantos juguetes, la pequeña no tardó en entretenerse y pasar desapercibida por la pareja, que en momentos escuchaba carcajadas o intentos de palabras.

Estuvieron viendo una película de civiles, algo que no le agradó mucho a Hanabi, ella quería ver la de "La maldición de la aldea de la Niebla" pero Kiba se había negado rotundamente, alegando que podría impresionar mucho a la pequeña, a lo que Hanabi contestó haciendo un trompetilla que hizo que la pequeña estallara en carcajadas de nuevo. Así que se dedicaron a ver la televisión, ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos; Hanabi seguía molesta, no podía negar que la película le había llamado la atención, pero la mayoría de las veces las de civiles tenían tintes de romance y esa no era la excepción.

Un poco aburrida por lo meloso que todo comenzaba a ser, intentó levantarse del sillón, mas no le fue posible.

Desvió la mirada al techo, seguramente Kiba se había quedado dormido y no la soltaría, ya le había pasado antes y siempre que intentaba alejarse, el apretaba más el agarre… varias veces había creído que el muchacho se encontraba despierto y que lo hacía para fastidiar, pero no era así. Bajó la mirada y vio las manos de Kiba, enlazadas, sobre su abdomen, también podía sentir la cabeza del muchacho descansar sobre la suya. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, evitando el pequeño mohín al recordar que Cho estaba ahí con ellos.

Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Cho?

La buscó con la mirada y la encontró abrazando un enorme tiburón de peluche, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, despertaría a Kiba para que se le quedara viendo como idiota y poder tomarle fotos, con las cuales lo chantajearía luego. Comenzaba aburrirse, así que esa sería una buena manera de pasar el tiempo, además sería productivo. Sonriendo, ante su excelente idea, intentó despertar al muchacho, pero su intento se vio frustrado al ver una mariposa pegada en la ventana; volteó a ver a la pequeña, que seguía durmiendo y luego observó a la mariposa, una nueva idea comenzó a formarse dentro de su cabeza.

Y una sonrisa malévola pintándose en su rostro.

Con el sigilo que le otorgaba su carrera como ninja, se zafó de los brazos y de Kiba y corrió por el corredor, silenciosa, hasta entrar a la habitación del muchacho y comenzar a buscar dentro del maletero de la pequeña, encontrando esa diadema negra que tanto odiaba la pequeña y siempre salía volando. Estiró la mano y tomó su propio maletero, sacando de ahí un poco de pintura y otros objetos que le serían de utilidad. Riendo en silencio, caminó hacia la sala de estar de nuevo. Ahhh, aquella travesura le costaría caro, lo sabía.

Estuvo trabajando en silencio cerca de veinte minutos, Kiba había roncado en algún momento, haciéndola pegar un brinco en su lugar y dirigirle una mirada asesina. Que ni al caso, el Inuzuka estaba dormido.

En cuanto estuvo lista su obra maestra, corrió por la cámara fotográfica, armó el escenario y rio durante unos segundos, silenciosamente, necesitaba descargar un poco las risas si no quería meter la pata en media travesura; sacudió un poco la cabeza y los brazos, respiró profundo varias veces y comenzó a jugar con su rostro unos momentos, hasta adquirir la mueca perfecta. Acomodó a la pequeña en el suelo, con cuidado de no despertarla y luego se aceró a Kiba. Lo sacudió con fuerza, reprimiendo las risas.

– ¡Kiba, despierta!

Volvió a agitarlo, el abrió los ojos durante unos segundos y volteó a verla, sus ojos medio abiertos y las cejas juntas.

– ¿Qué?

– Es Cho…

Se levantó de inmediato, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos. – ¿Qué tiene, qué le pasó?

– Oh, Kiba… – Se giró, reprimiendo una risita y tomó a la niña con cuidado. – ¡Es terrible!

– ¿¡Qué le pasó!?

Ahí estaba, esa nota de pánico alzándose sobre lo ronco de su voz. Apretó a la pequeña contra su pecho y al girarse se le enseñó a Kiba.

– ¡Le salieron antenas!

El Inuzuka solo pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente e inhalar por la nariz con fuerza, al ver las dos protuberancias sobre la cabeza de la pequeña. Hanabi se llevó a la pequeña al pecho de nuevo y se cubrió los labios para no reír, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear un poco, más aquello solo le dio más dramatismo a todo, porque Kiba comenzó a boquear y se acercó a ella, tomándola por los hombros.

– ¡T-Tranquila! T-Tranquila… la-la llevaremos con Tsunade-sama, ella sabrá que hacer.

El muchacho empezó a buscar algo alrededor de la habitación y luego de darle otro vistazo a la pequeña, palideció aun más y se sostuvo de la pared. ¡Mierda, Shino jamás le dijo que hacer en caso de que su pequeña decidiera convertirse en un insecto! Estaba seguro que estaba hiperventilando, pero ese no era momento para perder la compostura, necesitaban arreglar aquello. _"¡Ah! Hana va a matarme, va a matarme, mi cabeza va a rodar por el suelo". _Pensó escandalizando.

¿Y por qué diablos Hanabi estaba sentada en el sillón torciéndose de la risa?

¡Ese no era momento para un ataque de risa! Carajo, Hana y Shino iban a descuartizarlos a ambos y ella solo podía sentarse y reírse con fuerza, mientras negaba y decía que no podía creerlo. ¿Qué no podía creerlo? Entonces lo vio, en su mano izquierda, una diadema con antenitas; se quedó completamente en blanco durante unos segundos, hasta que un conocido sonido de clic lo hizo reaccionar y percatarse del clon de sombras que sostenía la cámara. Juntó un poco las cejas y volteó a ver a su novia, ella seguía partiéndose de la risa, las antenas bien apretadas en su mano y la pequeña Cho dormida, plácidamente dormida en el sillón, donde el había estado.

Claro, eso solo podía ocurrírsele a Hanabi, de haber estado despierto, seguramente no hubiera caído en la broma. La observó impávido, ella seguía riéndose, burlándose de él.

– Ríete todo lo que quieras.

Hanabi solo pudo patalear en el aire y negar frenéticamente, la cara de Kiba había sido toda una poesía; al diablo que Kiba no le hablara lo que restaba de día, de la noche y de la mañana siguiente, había valido la pena. Ya podría arrepentirse después. Se echó aire con una mano y al tener un vistazo de la mirada ácida de Kiba no pudo evitar echarse a reír de nuevo.

– Qué madura.

– Que crédulo. ¡Jajajá!

Receloso y protector, tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, le dedicó una última mirada ácida a su novia y caminó en dirección a su habitación.

– Ven Akamaru.

Entre risas, la castaña se levantó y lo siguió. – ¿Qué, Kiba? A él no le pueden salir antenas, tranquilo.

Kiba gruñó molesto, Hanabi se recargó en la pared, muerta de la risa.

Bueno, debía admitir que había sido muy creativa al pensar en aquello, a el jamás se le hubiera ocurrido algo así. Ya se vengaría después...

* * *

Bueeeeno, ¿les gustó?

Ya se, me van a decir "deberías estar editando el rotundo fracaso" en eso estoy, pero esto se me ocurrió y pues... lo escribí. Discúlpenme. De todos modos, espero les haya gustado.

**Chipikroou**

_Sábado 27 de Julio del año 2013_


End file.
